Origin
by Gryffindork101
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is immortal, trained since birth to become a scientist and create an entire generation of people like her. But she isn't sure she wants to do this. But by a twist of fate she discovers a hole in the fence that surrounds her home, and discovers the world for the first time.Everlark.
1. Prologue: The Escape

**This story is loosely based on the book Origin by Jessica Khoury, if you haven't already guessed**

**I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THE HUNGER GAMES TRILLOGY or ORIGIN they belong to Suzanne Collins and Jessica Khoury**

* * *

Prologue: The Escape

* * *

_Deep in the woods lives a girl who cannot die_

Indeed, Katniss Everdeen was the first of her kind. She was an experiment a century in the making, born out of science, perseverance and a rare flower.

She had never seen the world beyond the fence that surrounded her home, but she knew there must be something out there.

Even now, after almost twelve years she still thinks about the incident that occurred

* * *

_She had only been five years old_, _hiding in small honey-suckle bush that faced the fence, when she saw him, a small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. She stared at him fascinated, having never seen another child before, only adults._

_He caught her eyes only for a second._

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked "I'm not going to hurt you"_

_But before anything could happen she heard a cold sharp voice yell "PEETA MELLARK! GET IN HERE YOU WORTHLESS BOY!"_

_Then the boy ran off, without another word._

* * *

She wonders if the boy remembers that day, probably not, but she hadn't and she knew she never would.

Nor would she forget the boy.

She had not told anyone what had happened. Not even her Aunt and Uncle.

Having no real parents, she had been raised by two of the scientists that had created her.

She had been trained since birth to become a scientist and create a whole generation of people like her.

Katniss however wasn't sure she wanted to do this.

Because she could see how this very idea could go horribly, horribly, wrong.

For say, there was one bad person who she happened to create, who couldn't die, and what if they got out, and started causing trouble for the world beyond the fence and couldn't be stopped.

And it is for this very same reason; that she knew she had to get out.

Fate however, seemed to be on her side, because on the morning of her seventeenth birthday she located a small hole in the fence that surrounded the woods, just large enough for her to climb through.

So that night, after everyone had fallen asleep, she crept down stairs to the front door, clutching a small bag to her chest, and as she left the house, leaving no note, no indication of where she was going; for she feared if she did they may come after her.

After the door shut behind her, she made her way towards the fence, quickly and quietly, and once she got there, said a silent goodbye to the place where she had been raised and all with-in it.

Then she slipped through the fence, having no idea where she was going, but she hoped wherever it was, it would be better than the alternative.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter One: The Begining

**A/N: **Hey I know I'm on HIATUS but I was really bored and wanted to upload this. This is probably a one-time thing though.

Sorry :(

**Please note: Prim was never reaped. Peeta won the 74th Hunger Games but Panem is pretty much the same. Set just after Thread takes over in Catching Fire. But before the fence charged daily.**

_Italics is Mrs Everdeens thoughts._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**_

* * *

Chapter 1

He is in the rain trudging down a muddy lane near the meadow when he sees her.

A girl lying on the grass soaked to the skin.

He's surprised.

No-one dares venture into the woods these days. What with Thread, and the new peacekeepers and the tools of torture which were used daily and lay only a few yards from his house.

"His old house" he reminds himself because he know lived in the Victors Village.

Miraculously he won the games yet he never killed a soul. But the nightmares still haunted him and he knew they would for the rest of his life.

He wonders if she's a run-away from another district.

Whoever she is he can't just leave her there.

His eyes scan his soundings checking to see if anyone is lurking.

No-one is. No-one he could see anyway.

He decides to take the risk, quickly finds a hole in the fence and runs.

He scoops the girl into his arms and brings her to the only people he trusts to care for her.

Mrs Everdeen and her daughter Prim.

* * *

In her dream she finds herself lying on a hard wooden table, her arms and legs restrained so she can't run as the surgeons implant the high-tech gadgets used to control her and she becomes a mindless robot.

Her eyes open, she sits straight and the scratchy woollen blanket she is gripping tares slightly.

Then a woman-perhaps a few years older than her aunt- hurries over to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Where am I?" She asks franticly.

"Your at the appatocary in District 12." Replies the woman. "What's your name?".

"Katniss Everdeen" she says, as she ponders what District 12 is. She decides it must a village or a town like the ones she had learned about in History.

* * *

_"Thats odd. I didn't know I there was another Everdeen family and she has the same name and looks like her to-"_

_"Your deluding yourself. She's dead." _The nasty voice reminded her.

Ten years ago her eldest daughter Katniss had gone missing. The peace-keepers never found her and ruled that she was dead. She had another daughter now Primrose,who was as lovely as the flower she is named for. Yet small part of her clung to the hope that Katniss may be alive.

But Mrs Everdeen knew the odds weren't exactly in her favour.

* * *

He thinks of her.

He will never forget her,not as long as he is alive.

He was only five when she disappeared.

Then she was declared dead.

They held a memorial, no funeral though as it was deemed pointless. Countless of children were dying of hunger,they had never found a body and what was the point of burying an empty coffin.

To make matters worse a few years later a mine explosion killed Mr Everdeen along with three-dozen others.

That was when Mrs Everdeen broke down and she and Prim were slowly starving to death.

He knew he had to help them. He knew that was what she would want him to do.

So one night he left them a basket of leftovers on their door-step. It wasn't much but enough to keep them alive.

This became a sort of routine, until Gale the eldest son of one Mrs Everdeens friends began bringing them meat.

He still kept giving them the bread though.

And on bad days when nothing seemed to be going right and he thinks of killing himself and joining her, he reminds himself "Think of have to protect her and her mother. It's what she would want."

He thinks of her singing on that first day of school she had such a beautiful voice, so beautiful in fact that even the birds would stop to listen.

He loved her from the first moment he laid eyes on her.

But now she was gone.

He never got the chance to tell her.

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
